


Puppy Tails - Plaster of Paris

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Plaster of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> For Makani because she gave me the inspiration.

John was watching Eastenders and thinking about shooting the television. No-one’s life could be that depressing, but there was nothing else on. Sherlock had managed to kill the DVD player by taking out part of the wiring for an experiment. Gladstone lay panting in front of the fire. Why did he do that? He knew it was too hot.

“Come on boy lets play ball." Gladstone’s tail wagged in response and he went to his bed and fetched John his ball.

“Could you close the kitchen door’s if you’re going to do that, I don’t want him interrupting me with that ball.” John looked down at Gladstone.

“Oh Uncle Sherlock’s in a bad mood again.” Sherlock scowled at John. He was mixing white powder in one of Mrs Hudson’s ceramic mixing bowls. 

“Sherlock you do know those are really expensive don’t you.” Sherlock ignored the comment. John pulled the door over.

“John it is paramount that I get the consistency of this correct.” John pulled the other door over.

“Whatever Sherlock.” He looked at the door wondering if there was any way he could install a padlock. “Come on Gladstone lets go for a walk and leave the grumpy man to play with his flour and water." It took ten minutes to get the puppy harness on and they were gone.

 

Sherlock crept up the stairs, being sure to step on the edges so they wouldn’t creak and wake John. Sure enough John was asleep his bedroom door wide open. Gladstone lifted his head and looked up at Sherlock from the end of the bed wagging his tail. Sherlock put his finger to his lips, and lifted Gladstone from the end of the bed. Carrying him he tiptoed back down the stairs.

 

John woke late the next morning. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was 9am a real lie in for him. Gladstone slept on the end of the bed. He hadn’t woken John up for his breakfast for some reason. Well it was always nice to have a lie in. Gladstone felt John move and opened his eyes and yawned. He walked up the side of the bed and licked John’s ear.

“Urggg, worst wake up call I’ve ever had Glad.” He scratched behind Gladstone’s ear. “You’re a good boy though.” John stretched and pushed the covers off. Time for a shower and a shave he thought rubbing his stubbly chin. He put his feet on the cold floor and looked over at his bedside table. That was funny he’d never seen that before. He picked up the large white disk. It still felt a little bit damp. Looking down he saw a little paw print and ‘Gladstone’ carefully transcribed beneath it. His lip quivered.

“Sherlock.”


End file.
